purityfandomcom-20200222-history
Highways
Highways are a way for players to travel across long distances in singular directions, either through the Overworld or Nether. Like most servers, Purity Vanilla has many man-made highways for players to travel on. Nether Highways The Nether Highways are the highways in the Nether. All 4 axis highways lead to the World Border 250k blocks out. There are also lesser-used diagonal and ring highways. The highways were mainly constructed by StarBaron and his teammate DouuG1, with the help of the public by trading various in-demand items such as Elytras, Shulker Boxes, and Mending Books in return for obsidian. Rich helped by making it a "Nether fly-way"(the highway's fly as hell). More recently, the group PaCo (pathfinder coalition) has helped with digging the highways, and are currently working on diagonal highway and a square around 2.5k, or 20k in the overworld. Most established groups use their own highways that start further from spawn and end up near their base to be able to quickly travel while preventing their bases from being griefed. During mid-November, the user POPCAT started a group known as the Nether Highway Construction Team. The goal of the group was to repair and extend all highways to 60k, and make a ring-road at 30k. An optional task was making diagonal highways reaching 60k. The group has since been inactive, with no public recruitment, nor any expectation to do so. As far as anybody's concerned, NHCT has died. Axis Highways +Z (South) * 1k-5k - cobblestone rings * 10k - small clearing * 16.5k - fancy room with signs * 16.78k - swastika with several signs * 20k - small clearing with sign and portal -Z (North) +X (East) -X (West) Diagonal Highways -X, +Z (Southwest) -X, -Z (Northwest) +X, -Z (Northeast) +X, +Z (Southeast) * 5k - small clearing with dick statue Overworld Highways The Overworld Highways are the highways in the overworld. These highways are most commonly traveled by new players or for short-distance travel. These highways are all 3x3 and run on Y: 63. All of the overworld highways have been constructed by the Overworld Highway Corporation, founded by Melofors and Splash. Axis Highways +Z (South) The +Z Axis Highway stretches for 10k blocks in the overworld. It is the first axis highway in the server's overworld. It was mined by Melofors from spawn to 2k, and later expanded to 10k by Splash and other members of the Overworld Highway Corp. The highway was known as the Splash Highway for aperiod of time. There are 3 outposts along the highway, all of which have been griefed by Claudimora. * 1k - sign and small abandoned build * 2.6k - Alpha Outpost (griefed, partialy repaired by Petr2015) * 3.6k - Beta Outpost (griefed) * 7.5k - Gamma Outpost (griefed) * 50k - griefed 50k Castle with large "50,000" sign built with netherrack * 80k - small building * 100k - small building -Z (North) +X (East) The +X Axis Highway stretches for 3k blocks in the overworld. The first 1k was mined by Mrska999, and the rest was mined by Jake7625. From 5k outwards, 3x3 tunnels have been mined by Ari. There are currently no notable checkpoints. -X (West) Diagonal Highways -X, +Z (Southwest) * 20k, 20k - tower (built as late as 7/15/19) * 40k, 40k - small griefed building, melon farm -X, -Z (Northwest) +X, -Z (Northeast) +X, +Z (Southeast) Category:Server Info Category:Locations